This disclosure relates to a rotary user interface for headphones.
Headphones may have a number of features requiring a user interface. For example, powered headphones, such as active noise reduction (ANR) headphones or headphones with wireless radio receivers, need on-off switches. Headphones may also have mode or source control switches, and volume controls. Typically, the user interfaces used for such switches on headphones are implemented using sliding switches and push buttons. A disadvantage of many such switches and buttons is that operating them applies force inward on the headphone, that is, towards the user's head, which can be uncomfortable and may interfere with the acoustics of the headphone's fit on the head.